hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Fight Night
Fight Night is the 13th mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 2 segments: Patriot's Hangar and The Arena. Mission Information The target is the cruel bodyguard of Blake Dexter, the gargantuan Sanchez. There is a cage wrestling match scheduled between Sanchez and another fighter called The Patriot, giving 47 an opportunity to infiltrate the arena and eliminate Sanchez. After learning that the Hope Sheriff; Clive Skurky has Victoria, 47 kills Sanchez and leaves the arena. Briefing "Sanchez. Another victim of Dr. Ashford. Dexter ordered him to remove Victoria from the factory, just as I was getting close. Right now, he is my best chance of finding her. I underestimated the Mexican once. It will not happen again." Objectives *Get to Sanchez *Eliminate Sanchez *Escape the arena Items Firearms * Ilyon R700 - In The Arena, check the second level for a room with weapons. The keycard is required. * Worn M590 12ga - In The Arena, check the second level for a room with weapons. The keycard is required. In the same room as the llyon R700. * STG 58 Elite - On Factory Guards. * Zug TMP - In The Arena, check the second level for a room with weapons. The keycard is required. Same room as the Worn M590 12ga. * Mustang Snub - On Patriot staff. Melee Weapons * Baseball Bat - In Patriot's Hangar, leaning against the chair closest to the picket fence with the pink flamingos. * Bottle - Various locations around arena's first floor, mainly on the bars. * Cleaver - At the food stand to the right when entering The Arena. * Crowbar - In The Arena, in the room behind the leftmost bar (after sneaking past the guard and bartender). Found on top of the cardboard boxes in the middle of that room. * Gasoline Can - In Patriot's Hangar, on an oil drum located behind the trailer, and to the west of the guard standing near the Factory Guard disguise. * Hammer - In both areas scattered about the place. * Knife - In Patriot's Hangar, outside the trailer under the awning, stuck in a cutting board. * Metal Pipe - Found on top of cardboard boxes near semi truck. * Morning Star - In The Arena on 2nd floor in locked weapon room (keycard needed from Patriot's Hangar). * Radio - Found next to Patriot's trailer in Patriot's Hangar * Screwdriver - Is located in the stair well leading up to the light rig. key card is needed. * Wrench - To the right of the areana as you walk in on the second level next to the door that needs key car leading to screwdriver on the box. Also near the semi truck on the box near the metal pipe. Explosives * C4 Brick - In The Arena, check the second level for a room with weapons. The keycard is required. * Remote Explosive - In The Arena, between some boxes in the hangar; next to the C4 Brick in the arena. Other * Keycard - In Patriot's Hangar, behind the motorhome, between 2 crates (on the ground) with a crash test dummy sitting inside. * Teddy - In Patriot's Hangar, on a collapsible chair in front of the trailer, next to the punching bag. Disguises * Factory Guard * Patriot's Entourage * The Patriot Evidence * ''Patriot's Hangar ''- ''Document. Back right corner (behind the Patriot's trailer) on top of a stack of boxes. * 'The Arena - '''Video Tape.' '''''To the left of the Arena, second level. On the desk in the room with the Patriot's entourage. Challenges Trivia *If 47 kills the Patriot and enters the Arena through the ventilation shaft, the Patriot will not be present and Sanchez will be standing alone in the ring, this will make the Wing Man challenge impossible to complete, but it's a good opportunity for 47 to make the spotlight fall on Sanchez, with no extra casualties. Subduing the Patriot will still have him in the ring, fighting Sanchez, unless his disguise was taken beforehand. *For the rating system, if the player kills the Patriot in the Patriot's Hanger, it will only count as a non-target casualty. But in the Arena, it also counts as a civilian casualty. *The Patriot is the only VIP who can be killed. Video Walkthrough Gallery Patriot's_Hangar.png| Patriot's Hangar The_Arena.png| The Arena Category:Hitman: Absolution missions